Uma vida diferente uma vida de amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Se Bellatrix tivesse escolhido amar Sirius, se a vida tivesse deixado Lily e James cuidarem de Harry e darem-lhe irmãos... como é que seria o fantastico mundo de Harry Potter, teria ele conhecido Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, e tornariam-se tão amigos.
1. Nota Introdutória

Esta fic, foi feita por duas pessoas, por mim, é claro, SofiaBlackBristow, e pela fantastica escritora, SophiePotterMalfoy…

Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews… beijinhos**


	2. Prologo

_Prólogo_

_E se a história fosse outra..._

_Dois vultos negros, andavam apressadamente pela rua, quase que corriam, não se conseguia distinguir se eram homens ou mulheres, apenas quando um dos vultos falou se pode compreender._

_- Sirius não vou mudar de ideias assim tão facilmente... – O outro vulto, masculino, cortou a restante frase da mulher, a força que ele imprimiu no beijo, foi de tal ordem avassalador, que o capuz que cobria a cabeça da mulher, caiu e uma fraca luz, deixou constatar a extraordinária, cabelos negros extremamente longos caiam em cacho ligeiramente desordenados até ao fundo das costas, a pele branca assemelhava-se a marfim, e os lábios, agora mais vermelhos que nunca pareciam ter sido pintados de sangue._

_O fim o beijo parecia impossível, mas quando os lábios de ambos se descolaram, e a mulher destapou também a cabeça do homem. O que mais sobressaía na sua beleza, que se assemelhava à da mulher, eram os olhos, azuis brilhantes, como duas esferas incandescentes._

_- Sirius, eu vou contigo. – A mulher insistiu novamente. – Eu não consigo permanecer aqui, fechada..._

_- Bella, eu... – O homem falava agora com uma voz embargada de dor e incerteza. – Eu posso morrer, e contigo ao meu lado no meio de uma guerra, fica ainda pior, e tu estás grávida, está a crescer dentro de ti o fruto do nosso amor..._

_A mulher suspirou, quase que de forma angelical, e o homem beijou-a uma última vez antes de se retirar, mas sem antes dizer, um " eu amo-te"._

_A mulher entrou numa casa com um jardim, e chamou um nome "Lily..."_

_**9 Meses Depois...**_

_- É agora! Vai nascer! Ahh! – Disse Lily._

_- Mas...agora?? – Perguntou James._

_Lily estava grávida de um rapaz._

_- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritou ela de repente._

_- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritou ele desesperado._

_- Porque e que.. ai..que tu estás a..ahh..gritar?? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Sei lá! Porque tu gritaste..! – Disse ele._

_- E então que tal não ficares a fazer o papel de marido histérico e levares-me para um hospital, seu troglodita ordinário?! – Perguntou Bella, saindo do sério._

_- Ok! – Concordaram eles. _

_**Na sala de partos...**_

_Lily estava numa maca a gemer de dor, com James a segurar-lhe a mão. Agora estava lá um parteiro e disse:_

_- Agora ouça. Respire fundo, e faça força. Aperte a mão dele, ajuda!_

_Ela assim fez._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Gritou._

_James já estava vermelho. A grávida estava a apertar-lhe mesmo muito as mãos._

_- Ahhhh, seu ordinário! Idiota, Prepotente, galinha, arrogante, inútil Potter! – Ofendia Lily._

_- Vá mais uma vez! 1..2_._.3! – Dizia o parteiro._

_- Ahhhhhhhhh! – Gritou mais uma vez._

_- E cá está! Nasceu bem e saudável!_

_Chamaria-se Harry Potter. _

_A partir dai é que a vida deles começaria._


	3. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo**_

_**Antes da derrota de Lord Voldemort**_

_A noite era fria, parecia que os trovões que desciam do céu e iluminavam a terra gritavam a plenos pulmões, que algo de muito agreste iria acontecer._

_Sirius estava deitado, na cama, e observava o tecto do quarto que durante 17 anos tinha sido seu, e milhares de pensamentos pareciam pairar na sua cabeça mas nenhum deles, parecia ser um mera lembrança feliz, quer dos seus pais, que sempre o odiaram, que do seu irmão, que ficou um perfeita cópia deles, ou da prima Narcissa que sempre lhe havia infernizado a vida, fazendo queixas, quer por pura malvadez, quando ainda era mais nova e mais tarde, quando os ciúmes da relação de Sirius com Bella._

_Um fino barulho atravessou o recinto, e fez Sirius, quase que automaticamente, levantar-se da cama e olhar para a porta. Lá estava ela, sempre Bella, sempre a sua Bella, cabelos negros que se confundiam com a escuridão do quarto, pele branca que reluzia graças a mísera luz que provinha de uma vela que lutava para se manter acesa, e que se podia equiparar a relação deles, quente mas franca, mas que mesmo assim, mantinha-se sempre acesa, tamanho era o amor que ambos nutriam um pelo outro._

_- Bella? _

_Ele percebeu que algo não batia certo, ela quando entrava no quarto dele, de madrugado, trazia sempre segundas intenções e isso era visível, os olhos azuis dela, tinham um brilho excitante, um brilho quase de uma estrela, da estrela dela._

_Ela porém mantinha-se calada, e numa tentativa de conter uma lágrimas, que lhe queimavam os olhos e lhe destruíam a alma, beijou-o, beijou-o de forma quase que inigualável._

_E ele limitou a beija-la da mesma forma, mas mesmo assim ele percebeu, conhecia bem demais, e interrompeu o beijo._

_- Bella? - Ele perguntou novamente e vendo que ela não respondia, continuou - O que é que aconteceu._

_Ela tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, mas vendo que isso era uma tarefa impossível, disse numa voz embargada._

_- Eles querem que eu me case, eles querem que me case com o Rodulphos Lestrange._

_Sirius tentou articular alguma palavras, mas não conseguia, ele consumia-se de odio, só de pensar na sua Bella nas mãos daquele imundo, ele tinham vontade de o matar._

_- Sirius, eu amo-te, não dixes que isto aconteça, eu..._

_- Shiu - Ele calou-a e disse - Vêm comigo, esta noite, eu vou-me embora, vêm comigo?_

_O pedido de Sirius, pareceu-lhe um tanto ou quanto tentador, mas as consequências que acartava eram demais, ela sabia, ela tinha a conciência que esta escolha iria chegar, quer ela teria de a fazer, mas parecia-lhe cedo, parecia que no momento tudo era demais, mas mesmo assim, ela queria ir comSirius, ela queria casar-se com ele, ter filhos com ele, queria envelhecer ao lado dele e segurar-lhe a mão no momento em que ele partisse, mas a ideia de ser chamada de traidora-de-sangue e de ser queimada da tapeçaria, era impossível._

_- Bella? - Ele disse novamente - Eu amo-te, e tu sabes, tu sabes que eu sou capaz de tudo por ti, que eu aguentei mais um ano nesta familia por ti, porque não consigo imaginar-me num mundo sem ti, sem o teu cheiro que me inebria os sentido, sem o teu amor que me acalenta o coração, eu não consigo nem quero viver sem ti._

_E então, num compasso de eternidade, ela beijou-o, e percebeu, que o lugar dela era ao seu lado, que o seu dever era ser feliz e não ser mais uma idiota sangue-puro, ela entendeu tudo, e disse numa voz, agora calma, que transmitia um amor incomum._

_- Eu vou, eu vou contigo meu amor._

* * *

_A guerra estava no seu auge, mas Bellatrix parecia mais feliz que nunca, sentia, como é lógico um medo enorme de ser morta ou de que Sirius seja morto, mas mesmo assim, ela sentia-se feliz, como nunca havia estado, agora não tinha de esconder de ninguém que amava Sirius, que era como ele que queria ser feliz, e tinha, dentro dela, a prova viva disso, ela sabia que o bebé iria nascer depressa, que ela teria de ter mais precauções do que aquelas que já tinha..._

_Nessa noite, quando ela e Sirius dormiam, ela sentiu que as águas rebentaram e que o bebé iria nascer._

_- Força... – Um curandeiro dizia para ela, que estava a pelo menos uma hora, em trabalho de parto, num quarto em São Mungus – Força, está quase._

_Sirius segurava a sua mão, e numa última força, o choro de um bebé inundou o espaço._

_- É uma menina, parabéns._

_Bellatrix segurou nas mãos a bebé, e sentiu que nunca na sua vida iria segurar algo tão puro, e então o nome dela, surgiu na sua mente, como um a luz._

_- Diana Black... – Sirius sorriu para ela - O nosso bebé, Sirius._

_Sirius segura na filha e sentiu uma alegria preenche-lo quando constatou, que a filha tinha os olhos iguais aos dele._

* * *

_James e Lily viviam constantemente fechados na mansão Potter, com os filhos de 3 anos e 1 ano._

_Harry James Potter e Melinda Ellen Potter._

_- Olha o aviãozinho! Abre a boquinha! Vá lá Mel! – Insistia Lily enquanto tentava dar comida à filha._

_- Isso! É bom não é? – Perguntava a mãe docemente dando uma colher de papa à filha sorridente._

_De repente ouviram a porta a bater fortemente e a trovoada e chuva torrencial na rua._

_Lily assustou-se assim como Melinda. Só Harry sorriu no sofá abraçado ao seu ursinho a que tinha chamado de "Teddy"._

_- Papá! – Gritou ele na sua voz querida de bebé._

_- Olá! – Cumprimentou James com a voz cansada._

_- Assustaste-me. – Disse Lily._

_- Desculpa ruiva. – Desculpou-se o marido, pegando de seguida em Harry e Melinda. – Olá filhotes!_

_James deu um beijo em cada um._

_- Tens de aprender a fechar a porta mais devagar. Sabes que temos medo que....tu sabes. E também tenho medo pelos nossos filhos...por ti! – Disse Lily temerosa._

_- Eu já te disse meu amor. Nada vai acontecer ao Harry nem à Mel. E nem a ti, nem a mim. Vais ver ruivinha, não tarda e nós vamos derrotar Voldemort. – Disse James._

_- Como podes ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Lily! Eu prometo meu lírio...que nós vamos ser felizes e que vamos derrotar Voldemort. Eu juro! – Jurou James sério._

_- A sério? – Perguntou Lily chorosa._

_- A sério. – Garantiu James. A única coisa de que ele tinha medo, era de não conseguir cumprir a promessa. De acontecer o pior. Uma vozinha na sua cabeça falou-lhe que eles iriam vencer e que ira ficar tudo normal. Ele garantiu-se a si próprio também que sim. Esperava ele.._

_Beijando e abraçando Lily foi com ela em direcção ao sofá onde permaneceu com a mulher por um bom tempo, brincando com os filhos._

_**Noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981..**_

_Sirius, Bellatrix, os seus filhos Diana e Rigel, filho mais novo dos dois, Remus Lupin, Molly e Arthur Weasley, com os seus filhos Bill, Charlie, Fred, George e Ronald e mais alguns aurores jantavam todos na mansão com a respectiva família Potter._

_Todos estavam a divertir-se mas os sorrisos de todos se converteram em medo, desespero e coragem, quando adentrou pela casa um vulto negro que se revelou ser Lord Voldemort._

_Molly e Bellatrix logo aparataram com os filhos para suas casas e Lily também aparatou com Harry e Melinda para casa de Molly._

_Só lá ficaram aurores, Arthur, James, Sirius e Remus._

_- Isto vai ser tão divertido! – Dizia Voldemort friamente._

_- Não festejes antes do tempo Voldemort. Desta vez o teu plano não vai dar certo. Não vou deixar. – Falou James._

_- Ai é? – Riu Voldemort. – Tu? Tu e mais quantos Potter? Vocês são um bando de imbecis!_

_- Nós! – Disseram Sirius, Remus e Arthur em uníssono apontando também para os 10 aurores ali presentes._

_- Então venham! – Desafiou Voldemort seco. – Stupefy!_

_O seu feitiço foi tão forte que deixou, para começar 2 aurores desacordados._

_- Isto...foi só para começar! – Disse Voldemort._

_- Rictusempra! – Falou o auror Dominic Adams._

_Voldemort desviou-se facilmente e lançou:_

_- Incarcerous._

_Dominic caiu no chão batendo com a cabeça e com cordas apertando-lhe todo o corpo fortemente deixando-o sem ar._

_- Everte Statum! – Diz Sirius._

_Desta vez Voldemort não consegue desviar, o feitiço atinge-o como um soco e ele cai longe, mas sem primeiro dar piruetas no ar._

_Este levanta-se e atinge em Remus:_

_- Cara de lesma!_

_Remus cai longe também e começa a vomitar lesmas sem parar, o que o faz também ficar amarelo...ou era verde?!_

_- Tarantallegra! – Diz Arthur._

_Voldemort levou com o feitiço e começou a dançar salsa! Ganhando um pouco de controlo_

_apontou a varinha para as suas pernas e disse:_

_- Finite Encantatem!_

_Ele parou de dançar mas logo apontou para todos os restantes aurores:_

_- Aguamenti! – Um jacto de água começou a escorrer violentamente mas Lord logo combinou:_

_- Glacius!_

_Toda a água se formou em gelo indo em direcção aos aurores. Eles se protegeram._

_- Escudo. – Gritaram Brian Wain, Karen Wain (mulher de Brian) e Barbara Fergunson._

_O gelo se transformou em flocos de neve._

_Aí Voldemort reagiu de novo:_

_- Una! – Os flocos aglomeraram-se numa onda de pequenos e afiados cristais. – Atacis!_

_Os cristais afiados viraram-se contra os aurores prontos para lhes perfurarem o corpo._

_- Protego. – Gritou Barbara protegendo todos da sala menos o inimigo._

_O feitiço virou para Voldemort que desviou de alguns cristais. Poucos lhe espetaram na pele áspera, mas muitos lhe passaram de raspão forte e lhe rasgaram alguma pele._

_- Conjuntivictus! – Falou Voldemort acertando em Alison Dawson, auror. Começaram a doer os olhos a Alison e ela ficou sem ver. Aquilo era para sempre?!_

_Mais feitiços lançados, mais feridos, mais 3 mortes aos aurores Alan Smith, William Travel, Gregory Bradbury e Dominic Adams._

_Remus estava desmaiado, assim como Brian e Karen, Arthur tinha a perna partida, e não se conseguia levantar pois estava fraco demais, Barbara estava a ficar sem sangue pois tinha um corte imenso à volta da barriga. Previa-se que iria morrer. Sirius tinha alguns cortes, nada de grave, mas estava muito cansado, e o único que estava de pé encarando Voldemort friamente era James._

_- Agora tu Potter! Tu vais morrer...já! – Dizia Voldemort._

_- Não! Quem vai morrer és tu! – Disse James._

_Voldemort gargalhou e lançou:_

_- Crucio! _

_James caiu no chão contorcendo-se de dor, mas levantou-se logo após o feitiço ter acabado._

_- E vais morrer agora Lord Voldemort. Podes despedir-te já da tua vidinha miserável, seu monstro inútil. AVADA KEDAVRA! – James lançou a maldição mortal em Voldemort ao mesmo tempo em que este o tentava desarmar com o Expelliarmus._

_Os feitiços lutaram um contra o outro por um tempo, mas a maldição imperdoável de James finalmente venceu._

_O inimigo caiu no chão duro._

_Tinha acabado. O pesadelo tinha finalmente terminado. Lord Voldemort, o crápula, o monstro, o miserável, o imbecil, o idiota, o ordinário, o medo de todas as pessoas do mundo acabara de ser morto. James sorriu abertamente. Agora todos poderiam ser felizes. E ele cumprira a promessa que fizera a Lily. Ele matara Voldemort. Sirius poderia viver em paz com Bellatrix e os 3 filhos. Remus poderia viver em paz com a família e a namorada que ele decidira ainda não apresentar, e ainda só sabíamos que se chamava Gween! Molly e Arthur poderiam viver em paz com os filhos. Ele poderia viver em paz com as suas ruivinhas e o seu moreninho. Ele estava tão feliz. Poderia envelhecer ao lado da sua ruiva mor, e poderia ver crescer Harry e Melinda e quem sabe casar?!_

_Remus acordava e Brian e Karen também. Eles avisaram o ministério e eles vieram buscar os corpos dos aurores mortos, contando com Barbara e também o corpo de Voldemort. Logo arranjaram a perna de Arthur, perguntaram a Remus e ao casal Wain se estava tudo bem, principalmente a Karen que estava grávida de 3 meses, fecharam os cortes de Sirius e veneraram James. Este último, e Arthur aparataram em casa do segundo mencionado, enquanto Remus ia ter com a namorada preocupada, que tinha ficado em casa pois estava doente, mas já tinha conhecimento do ataque e Sirius ia ter também com uma Bellatrix quase a arrancar cabelos em sua casa._

_Lily e Molly estavam completamente desesperadas em casa desta segunda. As 6 crianças, menos Bill Weasley que já era um pouco "crescidinho", brincavam no chão da sala sem perceberem o que se passava. Os dois seres de sexo masculino aparecem mesmo à frente dos do sexo feminino, que os abraçam, beijam e disparam com perguntas:_

_- Estás bem meu amor?_

_- Estás bem? O que aconteceu? Estás ferido?_

_- Calma! – Pediu Arthur. – Nós lutamos contra Voldemort. Os únicos aurores que não morreram foram os Wain. O Remus não está ferido, e foi ter agora com a namorada. E que interessa agora..é que aqui o James... matou finalmente Voldemort!_

_- O quê? – Perguntaram elas ganhando um largo sorriso no rosto._

_- É verdade! Foi fantástico! – Elogiou Arthur e de seguida todos abraçaram James._

* * *

_Um barulho estrondoso, rompeu o silêncio, e Bella assustou-se, mas Diana que brincava na sala, com o irmão Rigel, de apenas cinco meses _

_disse:_

_- Papá!_

_E ela relaxou, Sirius havia chegado._

_Sirius pegou na filha e rodou-a no ar, enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas dela, satisfeito._

_Depois avistou Bella, e correu para abraça-la._

_- Acabou Bella, a guerra acabou, agora seremos felizes._

* * *

_James e Lily logo foram para um canto falar em particular._

_- Acabou Lily. Agora vamos poder ser felizes e viver em paz. Finalmente tudo acabou meu amor. – Disse James._

_- Estou tão feliz Jay! – Disse Lily beijando-o mais uma vez._

_- Eu também e... nada aconteceu ao Harry nem à Mel. Não te aconteceu nada nem a ti nem a mim. Eu disse que tudo iria acabar bem. Eu prometi-te. Eu jurei, por tudo. E a coisa que tens de aprender sobre mim agora.. é que eu cumpro sempre, sempre as minhas promessas. – Disse James._

_Lily chorava de felicidade._

_- Meninos, não vêm dar um abraço ao papá? – Perguntou ela ainda olhando o marido._

_James sorriu._

_Harry corria nos seus passinhos de três anos e Melinda gatinhava._

_O pai agarrou os dois e deu-lhes um longo beijo._

_- Os meus filhotes preferidos! – Disse ele._

_- Ma papá... eu e a Meinda somos os teus únicos filhos. – Falou Harry um pouco mal._

_Os pais riram e James concordou._

_Nesse momento eles se abraçaram. Uma onda de amor profundo os rodeou. Nesse momento uma família feliz se abraçava. Eles seriam muito felizes dali para a frente. Sem mais mortes e o medo constante. Assim é que o mundo estava bem. E assim é que a história deve ser contada.._


	4. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**3 Anos depois...**_

_Harry – 6 anos_

_Melinda – 4 anos_

_Harry e Melinda estavam muito felizes. O pai deles prometera-lhes um dia antes, ensinar-lhes a jogar Quidditch._

_Eles estavam na sala a falar baixinho, até que James entrava a bocejar._

_- Papá, papá, papá! – Exclamaram eles correndo para o pai._

_- Bom dia Harry! Olá Mel! – Cumprimentou ele. – Preparados para o dia de hoje?_

_- E porque é que eles têm de estar preparados? – Perguntou uma Lily de pijama e pantufas._

_- Aã... – Dizia James._

_- O papá vai-nos ensinar a jogar Quidditch! – Contou Melinda colocando de seguida a mão na boca como se tivesse dito uma coisa má. E disse. Tramou o pai. Claro que sem intenção mas entregou-o à fera ruiva._

_- Mel! – Retorquiram James e Harry._

_- O quê? – Perguntou a ruiva-mor ficando vermelha e mais desperta que nunca._

_- Aã... minha ruivinha, minha linda, minha coisinha fofa e.. – Começava James._

_- JAMES "PRONGS" POTTER, TU DISSESTE AOS TEUS FILHOS DE 4 E 6 ANOS QUE OS IAS ENSINAR A JOGAR QUIDDITCH????? - Gritou Lily._

_- Bem... sim! – Disse o marido._

_- Eles são muito novos.. – Reclamava ela._

_- É uma boa idade para eles começarem. – Retorquiu James._

_- Eu não quero que eles se magoem Prongs. E depois, em vez de um fanático, vou ter de aguentar 3 fanáticos por Quidditch. – Disse Lily._

_Todos estavam agora sentados no sofá._

_- Oh ruivinha! Mas admite lá...tu adoras ter de nos aguentar. – Disse James._

_- Claro que gosto, vocês são a minha vida! O que seria dela sem o meu cervo, o meu pequenino e a minha pequenina? – Perguntou ela._

_- Bem..nada. Ou muito entediante. – Argumentou James._

_Todos riram._

_- Mas agora... MOCHE AO PAI!!!!! – Avisou Lily._

_Ela, Mel e Harry partiram para cima do pai e aproveitaram para lhe fazer cócegas._

* * *

_Sirius Black andava pelas ruas apressado, era véspera de Natal, e ainda lhe faltava o presente para a mulher _

_e para a filha mais nova que tinha nascido a menos de uma semana, Drô. Andromeda Black, mas precisamente, em_

_honra a irmã e prima de Sirius que havia morrido na batalha._

_Ao passar na Diagon-All, passou por uma loja que a muito não via, e que até pensava que tinha sido destruída coma guerra, mas não, ali estava ela, uma lojinha pequenina no fundo da rua, cheia de brinquedos, e objectos mirabolantes que faziam qualquer criança sonhar com o impossível._

_Decidiu entrar, para comprar o presente da filha, e viu no fundo de uma estante uma pequena vassoura voadora, do tamanho de uma sniker, que voava sozinha cheia de brilhos e cores, e percebeu que esse era o presente indicado para a filha._

_Pagou o brinquedo e saiu, mas ainda falta o presente de Bellatrix._

_Continuou a andar, pelas ruas que estavam por sinal atoladas de gente, e viu um anel de diamantes em exposição numa das vitrines, e decidiu que era esse mesmo_

_que ele iria comprar._

_**Em Grimmauld Place**_

_Diana e Rigel, brincavam no chão, Diana tinha agora seis anos e Rigel cinco, contudo Rigel era mais alto e parecia mais velho ao lado de uma menina pequena, de cabelos negros muito encaracolados, com os olhos muito azuis e despertos, e com uma inteligência fora do normal. Rigel por outro lado, apesar de possuir mesmo tipo de beleza que a irmã mais velha, tinha os cabelos negros ligeiramente ondulado e os olhos azuis diziam que se tratava de uma criança travessa e inteligente._

_Bellatrix observava os filhos, enquanto Drô dormia numa cadeirinha junto a ele que estava sentada no sofá. Bellatrix tinha dado à luz ainda há uma semana, e estava linda, os cabelos negros estavam apanhados num coque muito bonito, os olhos brilhavam devido a intensidade da luz que a lareira emanava, e esperava ansiosamente pelo marido, quando ouviu o choro da filha mais nova._

_Diana tinha acabado, de involuntariamente, ter partido uma janela, tamanha era fúria que tinha do irmão que lhe tinha estragado um boneco, Diana tinha feito magia, mas ainda era tão pequena e Rigel no momento em que viu a mãe, teve medo da reacção dela, e involuntariamente conseguiu restaurar a janela._

_Bellatrix ao invés de ficar chateada, sentiu-se orgulhosa dos filhos, e abraçou-os, uma reacção que não é muito normal nela, abraçar os filhos, mas ela fê-lo, porque ambos os filhos tinham feito magia, e isso sim, era motivo de orgulho para ela._

_**5 Anos depois...**_

_Harry – 11 anos_

_Melinda – 9 anos_

_- Bom dia pai! Bom dia mãe! – Diziam Harry e Melinda entrando na grande cozinha da mansão, aonde James e Lily já tomavam o pequeno – almoço._

_- Bom dia meninos! – Disseram eles. – Dormiram bem?_

_- Hum hum! – Concordaram eles sentando-se._

_Uma coruja adentrou pela janela e entregou a carta a Harry. Este leu:  
- Caro senhor Potter, temos o prazer de lhe comunicar, que foi aceite na escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria!.. Fui aceite, fui aceite! Vou para Hogwarts._

_- Parabéns filho! – Disseram os pais felizes._

_- É... parabéns Harry. – Felicitou Melinda um pouco triste._

* * *

_Diana dormia calmamente, enquanto Rigel e Drô dormia ao lado dela. Rigel e Diana eram bastante ligados, desde de crianças,_

_gostavam das mesmas coisa, e Diana tinha uma imensa necessidade de o proteger, mesmo sabendo que ele era apenas um_

_ano mais novo que ela._

_Bellatrix estava no andar de baixo, na sala onde a enorme arvore genealógica pintava as paredes, estava a olha-las _

_cm uma cara de desdém, ao ver o seu rosto e o do marido queimados daquela ridícula família, de que eles só tinham herdado o nome._

_E ao passar a mão sobre o nome dela, uma inevitável acção aconteceu, todo o tecido que havia sido queimado, fora como_

_que restaurado, assim como os restantes nome, o de Sirius, o de Andromeda e de mais cinco ou quatros nomes._

_E entre o nome dela e do de Sirius, uma fina linha dourada começava a nascer, e no final, dividiu-se em três, em cada ponta, os nomes dos filhos eram projectados, Diana, Rigel e Drô._

_Segundo depois de tal fantástico acto, Sirius chega, e repara na cara de espanto da mulher, e fica com uma igual ao constatar o facto._

_Ambos não disseram uma palavra, Sirius apenas beijou Bellatrix suavemente nos lábios e puxou-a para fora da sala, e _

_num ultimo olhar fechou a porta._

_- Bom dia mamã, papá. - A pequena Drô, de olhos verdes suaves, e cabelos loiros, em contraste com os irmãos, que ambos_

_Possuíam cabelos negros como os dos pais._

_- Bom dia Drô. - A mãe disse – Tens fome?_

_- Sim, mamã, quero o biberão... – A mãe fez um olhar feio, e quando era para falar, uma cotovelada de Sirius a fê-la saltar essa parte com toda a classe._

_Bellatriz chamou o "monstro" , e pediu-lhe que prepara-se o leite para a filha de seis anos._

_- Drô, os teus irmãos já estão acordados? - O pai já lhe perguntou _

_- Não, eles ainda estavam a dormir._

_- Está bem. - A mãe disse – Eu vou acorda-la_

_Bellatrix subiu as escadas e deu de caras com Rigel no corredor, ainda meio ensonado._

_- Bom dia – Ela beijou a cabeça dos filhos. - Desce e vai tomar o pequeno-almoço com o teu pai e com a Drô._

_- Ok, mamã._

_Rigel desceu, enquanto Bellatrix entrou no quarto da filha mais velha, e sentou-se numa das bordas da cama._

_- Diana, acorda. - Ela disse baixinho – Anda._

_Diana abriu os olhos devagar, enquanto, Bellatrix abria a janela pequena, e uma pequena bola de pelo, entrou pela janela, e poisou na cama de Diana, era uma coruja, que estendia uma carta com o emblema de Hogwarts._

_Diana estendeu a carta à mãe, mas esta recusou e disse-lhe:_

_- O momento é teu, meu anjo, abre-a._

_Diana abriu a carta cautelosamente, e lê em voz alta:_

_"Temos o prazer de informar que Diana Bellatrix Black têm um lugar em Hogwarts..."_

_- Mãe, eu vou para Hogwarts._

_Diana levantou-se da cama num pulo e saltou para ela, que mesmo sendo mãe de três criança, ainda se sentia meio encabulada neste tipo de casos, mas não podia negar duas coisa, a primeira é que estava orgulhosa da filha, e a segundo é que adorava Diana, ela era a imagem perfeita dela, a última coisa que ela se lembra antes de ver Diana correr para o andar de baixo é chamar pelo pai..._

_**Dias depois...**_

_**Na Diagon-Al...**_

_- Vamos meninos! Primeiro compramos tudo o que precisamos e depois vamos ao três vassouras, ok? – Perguntava Lily._

_- Sim! – Concordaram eles._

_- Bem, vamos primeiro ao Ollivander comprar a varinha! – Avisou James._

_Para lá seguiram._

_Na loja..._

_- Perguntava-me quando é que iria vê-lo senhor Potter! Olá James..Lily! E a pequena Melinda! – Cumprimentou Ollivander._

_- Olá senhor Ollivander como está? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Bem, bem. Mas estou a ficar velho. – Disse ele risonho._

_Eles riram._

_- Mas então...uma varinha para o senhor Potter... experimente esta. – Ollivander falou entregando-lhe uma varinha para as mãos._

_Harry apontou para uma estante e as varinhas caíram._

_- Parece que não. – Disse Ollivander entregando-lhe outra varinha._

_Desta vez foi uma espécie de vaso que partiu._

_- Não, não definitivamente não. – Negou Ollivander. – Não interessa._

_Então Ollivander andou até uma estante e ouviu-se murmurar:_

_- Hum...quem sabe!_

_Ele chegou com outra varinha e colocou-a delicadamente na mão de Harry._

_De repente um vento se sobrepôs na loja Ollivander's e a varinha não fez nenhum estrago. Logo souberam que aquela varinha pertencia agora a Harry._

_- Curioso, muito curioso! – Disse Ollivander pensativo._

_- Desculpe, mas porque é que é curioso? – Perguntou Harry._

_- Lembro-me de todas as varinhas que vendi senhor Potter, e a Fénix... de cujo caule é a pena que está nessa varinha, tem outra pena. Só mais uma. É curioso que a varinha o tivesse escolhido, quando a outra pena... Pertenceu ao mais poderoso bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Mas agora não interessa. Contudo, esta varinha está aqui há muito tempo e ela é muito, ouça bem, muito poderosa. Tome atenção, ela às vezes descontrola-se. Bem, obrigado e até sempre. – Respondeu Ollivander despedindo-se e desaparecendo por entre estantes._

_Eles saíram de lá._

_- O que é que o velho queria dizer com aquilo? – Perguntou James._

_- Aqui não queria dizer nada Jay. Lá porque a outra pertenceu a Voldemort, não quer dizer nada. – Disse Lily._

_Na Madame Malkin...._

_- Bom dia Madame! – Cumprimentaram eles._

_- Bom dia. Deixe-me adivinhar. Vestes para Hogwarts? – Perguntou Malkin._

_- Sim. – Afirmou Lily._

_- Venha para aqui para cima senhor Potter. Vamos tirar as medidas e fazer os arranjos. – Disse a Madame Malkin._

_Ele subiu e assim começaram a ver as vestes,_

_Logo entraram na loja, nada mais nada menos que os Weasley's._

_Eles já não os viam à 5 anos._

_- Mas mãe... – Suplicava Ronald._

_- Mas mãe nada Ronald Weasley! Nós não podemos. – Dizia Molly._

_- Os Weasley's. – Murmurou a família Potter feliz._

_- Tu sabes as dificuldades que temos Ron, mas eu prometo que se conseguir eu dou-te! – Sussurrou Arthur ao ouvido do filho baixo. Mas não demasiado baixo para Molly não ouvir._

_- Eu ouvi isso Arthur Weasley! – Reclamou ela._

_Ao saírem da loja, Harry ainda tinha ficado mais amigo de Ron, Fred, George e digamos que ficou a conhecer Percy. Melinda tinha feito amizade com Ginny, última filha e única rapariga dos Weasley's._

_Eles foram ao três vassouras, e depois seguiram para casa. _

* * *

_Na noite anterior à partida para Hogwarts..._

" _Toc Toc Toc" Batiam à porta do quarto de Harry._

_- Quem é? – Perguntou ele._

_A porta abriu e de lá entrou Melinda._

_- Olá Harry. – Disse ela vagamente._

_- Mel? – Disse Harry. – O que estás a fazer aqui? Não devias estar a dormir? Amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo, isto se quiseres levar-me à estação._

_- Quero, mas eu vinha perguntar-te se... Harry posso dormir contigo hoje? – Perguntou ela._

_- Mel, senta aqui. – Harry apontou para a cama onde ele estava sentado. Quando ela obedeceu ele continuou agora num tom preocupado:_

_- Porque vieste pedir isso? O que tens Mel, estás triste?_

_Ela assentiu._

_- E porquê? – Ele perguntou._

_- Tu vais embora. Vais para Hogwarts, e eu vou ficar sozinha. E depois vais arranjar mais amigos, vais gostar muito deles e vais esquecer-me. Porque vais embora? Não gostas mais de mim? – Perguntava Melinda chorando e de cabeça baixa._

_- Mel olha para mim. – Pediu Harry levantando o queixo da irmã com a mão. – Eu vou para Hogwarts, com a Diana. Daqui a dois anos já vais poder vir também e ai vamos estar sempre juntos. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, tu vais ver-me na Páscoa, No Natal, nas férias... e sim, provavelmente vou fazer amigos e vou gostar deles. Mas, olha tu e a Ginny. Ou o Rigel. São amigos e tu gostas deles. Mas não quer dizer que não gostes de mim pois não? E eu não te vou esquecer. Tu és minha irmã e eu amo-te do fundo do meu coração. Por isso ruivinha, nunca mas nunca penses que eu te esqueci, ou que não gosto de ti. Apesar das nossas briguinhas e brincadeiras, por vezes não muito boas, isso não é verdade. Como eu já te disse eu amo-te pequenina. Está bem?_

_- Hum hum. – Concordou Mel olhando fundo nos olhos do irmão, mas ainda com os olhos marejados. – Obrigado._

_- Nada. E agora pára de chorar que eu não aguento ver-te assim. Mas... e então a proposta de dormires comigo, ainda está aberta não está? – Perguntou Harry._

_- Claro! – Afirmou Melinda._

_- Deita lá então! – Pediu Harry deitando-se ao lado de Mel, abraçando-a fortemente com uma das mãos e coma outra fazendo-lhe carinhos na cabeça._

_- Boa noite mana! – Ele disse._

_- Boa noite mano! – Ela retribuiu._

* * *

_De manhã no quarto de Melinda..._

_- Aã Lils....ela não está aqui. – Reparou James._

_- Não está? Será que ela já acordou? – Perguntou Lily._

_- Não sei. Secalhar foi para a cozinha. – Disse James. – Vamos acordar o Harry._

_- Ok. – Concordou Lily._

_O casal seguiu para o quarto do filho mais velho e encontrou uma cena que não esperava ver, tanto que ficou momentos paralisado._

_Harry dormia fortemente abraçado à irmã, como se nunca a quisesse soltar e Mel dormia no peito do irmão, uma mão pousada no coração dele._

_James sorriu assim como Lily._

_- Eu acho que ela nunca dormiu tão descansada e serena. – Disse James._

_- Pois não. Não me apetece nada acordá-los. Mas...vai ter de ser. Meninos! Acordem! – Acordou Lily._

_Em vez de eles acordarem, Mel abraçou mais Harry e ele chegou-a para mais perto apertando-a mais, deram as mãos e os dois aconchegaram-se assim mais confortavelmente._

_Os pais sorriram novamente._

_- Vá lá meninos. Eu sei que deve estar perfeitamente confortável aí mas temos de levantar para ir para a estação King Cross. – Disse James._

_- Mas já? – Perguntaram os irmãos sonolentos._

_- Sim. Vamos lá! – Despachou Lily._

_- Ok, ok! – Disse Mel depositando um beijo na bochecha de Harry. – Até já mano!_

_- Até já Mel. – Disse ele retribuindo o gesto._

_Mel saiu para se ir arranjar e James perguntou:_

_- Desde quando é que vocês são tão unidos, tão...irmãos?_

_- Nós somos assim desde sempre. E nós só descobrimos uma maneira mais descansada de dormir. – Mentiu Harry. Ele conhecia Mel. Ela não queria que os seus pais soubessem do que tinha pensado no dia anterior. Quer dizer, não havia problema, mas isso evitaria perguntas e etc._

_- Hum hum, ok! – Disseram os pais não muito convencidos._

* * *

_Na estação King Cross os Potter já tinham encontrado Sirius, Bellatrix, Drô, Rigel e Diana. Esta última é que iria para Hogwarts com Harry. Ela despedia-se dos irmãos e dos pais enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo. No momento de abraçar Melinda ele falou-lhe ao ouvido:_

_- Lembra-te mana. Eu não te vou esquecer e vou gostar sempre de ti. Escreve-me. Até depois. Amo-te minha pequenina._

_- Eu também te amo mano. Até depois. – Retribuiu Mel._

_- Xau pai. Xau mãe. – Despediu-se Harry dando um beijo em cada um dos pais. – Vens Diana?_

_- Claro. Xau. – Disse Diana seguindo Harry para dentro do expresso._

* * *

_Já dentro do comboio..._

_- Anda Di vamos procurar uma cabine! – Disse Harry._

_- Olha esta só tem um... olha é o Ron, Harry! – Avisou Diana._

_- Olá Ron! – Disseram quando entraram na cabine._

_- Olá Harry! Diana! – Cumprimentou o ruivo. – Como estão?_

_- Bem e tu? – Perguntou Diana sorrindo._

_- Vou bem. – Ele respondeu._

_- Alguma coisa do carrinho queridos? – Perguntou a senhora do carrinho de doces que ali passava._

_- Não obrigado. Já tenho. – Ron infeliz mostrou um pão com fiambre (aquilo era fiambre?)._

_Harry notou o olhar triste do amigo e pediu:_

_- Eu quero muitos!_

_Passados alguns minutos os 3 amigos ainda comiam doces._

_- Olá! Posso sentar-me? É que andei até agora a procurar uma cabine e bem... ninguém me deixou sentar. – Pediu uma rapariga morena com os cabelos volumosos e um pouco emaranhados._

_- Claro! – Responderam os três._

_- Obrigado! Eu sou Hermione Granger. – Ela apresentou-se._

_- Eu sou Harry Potter. – Disse Harry._

_- Eu sou a " prima" do Harry, Diana Black. – Disse Diana._

_- Eu sou Ron Weasley. – Falou Ron._

_- Prazer! – Disse Hermione. – Oh, os teus óculos estão rachados nesta parte. Deixa, eu arranjo. Oculos Reparo!_

_Logo os óculos de Harry ficaram perfeitos._

_- Obrigada! – Agradeceu Harry._

_Hermione sorriu._

_Passado um tempo esta olhou para a paisagem e disse depois:_

_- Já devemos estar a chegar. É melhor vestirmo-nos._

_Assim o fizeram._

_Em breve chegariam a Hogwarts. Novos ares, amizades, conhecimentos...finalmente chegariam à escola em que tanto queriam andar..._


End file.
